


Сладость для меня

by homyak_uwu



Category: Mr. Robot (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Praise Kink
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:08:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27150887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homyak_uwu/pseuds/homyak_uwu
Summary: Тайрелл и Эллиот встречаются в магазине сладостей.
Relationships: Elliot Alderson/Tyrell Wellick
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sweet for me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6453634) by [fairyjimjam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairyjimjam/pseuds/fairyjimjam). 



Вот что было в прошлый раз, когда он посетил небольшой магазин сладостей рядом с его квартирой. Магазин прятался в узком маленьком уголке города, встречая посетителей вывеской «Сладость для меня». Эллиот заходит туда, когда его руки трясутся сильнее обычного, а стены квартиры начинают давить на него. Покупателям представлен большой выбор: от лимонных леденцов до домашних помадок. Это был семейный бизнес, и девушка за прилавком всегда встречает его приветливой улыбкой, когда бы он ни зашёл.

Эллиот часто покупает вишнёвые конфеты, напоминающие по вкусу таблетки от кашля, которые медсестра давала ему в школе. Он сидел на скамейке в своей маленькой детской толстовке, болтая ногами, окружённый кашлем и шмыганьем действительно болеющих детей. Его оправдания всегда были нелепы, но медсестра давала ему три вишнёвых таблетки от кашля и разрешала посидеть немного рядом.

Этот магазин не очень известен, и здесь не так уж и много посетителей, кроме завсегдатаев и зашедших случайно, что делает это место ещё лучше, и Эллиот может дышать полной грудью. Он прячется, когда садится за стол, стоящий близко к стене и входной двери, так, чтобы он мог видеть всё, что происходит в магазине.

Пожилая женщина, хромая, зашла внутрь, опираясь на трость, в поисках конфет с клубничной начинкой. Эллиот часто видел, как она пыталась найти их с напряжённым выражением лица. Он начал отсчитывать, сколько времени ей понадобится, пока что рекордом было тридцать две минуты и три секунды.

Наибольшее количество времени, которое Эллиот проводит здесь за один раз — пятьдесят шесть минут и восемь секунд. Ни больше, ни меньше ни на секунду. В последнее время он пытался уходить на несколько секунд раньше, но внезапно его сердце начинало стучать где-то в горле, прежде, чем он мог переступить порог.

Сладость, которую он выбрал сегодня, оказывается любимыми конфетами пожилой женщины. Она смотрит на него несколько секунд, и что-то ворчит про себя. Через десять минут девушка, работающая в магазине, спрашивает, не нужна ли ей помощь, и женщина с насмешкой отвергает предложение.

Спустя двадцать минут она сдаётся и подходит к Эллиоту.

— Где ты взял это? — её голос похож на хриплое тявканье. Женщина косится на него почти закрытыми глазами, и Эллиот может притвориться, что она его не видит. Он опускает взгляд на её трость и указывает в сторону баночки на другом конце магазина.

Женщина уходит, цепко держа конфеты, и Эллиот покачивает ногой, дожидаясь, когда пройдут пятьдесят шесть минут и восемь секунд.

***

Следующий его визит в магазин приходится на пятницу. Сегодня он чувствует себя хорошо, его руки не трясутся и он не замечает людей в костюмах краем глаза (он знает, что это будет длиться только пока паранойя не возьмет своё, и тогда ему лучше бы оказаться под большим и тяжёлым пуховым одеялом, пытаясь высушить слёзы), так что он направляется в магазин сладостей, чтобы насладиться этим, пока может.

Когда он заходит, он замечает мужчину, сидящего вместо обычной девушки. Эллиот пялится на него, даже не пытаясь скрыть этого, запоминая незнакомца. Он садится на своё обычное место и быстро накидывает капюшон на голову.

Кто угодно понял бы, что это — знак оставить его в покое и не трогать, но, должно быть, этот мужчина был слепым, потому что он подходит к Эллиоту с улыбкой.

— Ты вишнёвый парень, — его слова звучат с акцентом, но Эллиот не может определить, откуда он.

— Эллиот, — отвечает Эллиот. Он осмеливается поднять взгляд на лицо мужчины, чтобы полюбоваться на морщинки вокруг глаз, когда тот улыбается.

— Тайрелл Уэллик, — говорит мужчина, протягивая руку, — я заменяю сестру на работе, пока она готовится к экзаменам.

Эллиот пожимает руку, лишь слегка поколебавшись. Хватка Тайрелла строгая и теплая, его мозолистые пальцы вжимаются в кожу Эллиота. И тот не чувствует желания тереть ладони мочалкой до покраснения, когда Тайрелл убирает руку. Это необычно для Эллиота, единственная, чьи прикосновения он может терпеть — это Анжела.

— Где ты работаешь? — спрашивает Тайрелл, и, о, он всё ещё не ушёл.

Эллиот смотрит на выжидающее выражение лица Тайрелла и понимает, что не хочет стать причиной, по которой улыбка на его лице потускнеет.

— Компьютеры, — бормочет он, — Я, эм… Я работаю с компьютерами в отделе кибербезопасности. Просто технарь.

Казалось, это невозможно, но Эллиот с удивлением отмечает, что Тайрелл стал улыбаться ещё шире.

— О, звучит как тяжёлая работа. Готов поспорить, ты лучший в своём деле, — Тайрелл наклоняется ещё ближе.

— Я неплох, — бормочет Эллиот и бросает взгляд на часы. Его сердце замирает в ужасе — пятьдесят пять минут и тридцать секунд. Он заталкивает оставшиеся вишнёвые конфеты в карман, быстро сгребая все фантики в ладонь, — Мне пора идти.

— Так скоро? Я ещё даже не пригласил тебя на чашку кофе, — хмурится Тайрелл.

Эллиот не знает, что на это сказать, так что он замирает перед дверью, дожидаясь пятидесяти шести минут и восьми секунд.

— Ладно, — решает он.

Эллиот оставляет Тайрелла стоять в розовом фартуке на покрытом плиткой полу магазина и надеется, что он не обронил случайно хрустальной туфельки.

***

Эллиот усилием воли удерживает себя от того, чтобы скрестить ноги, сидя на приёме. Его терапевт увидела бы в этом язык жестов и одарила бы Эллиота своей полуулыбкой, появляющейся всякий раз, когда тот разочаровывает её. Так что вместо этого он расставляет ноги и стискивает джинсы в пальцах, чтобы сосредоточиться.

— Что ты делал на этой неделе? — спрашивает терапевт, держа карандаш наготове, чтобы писать.

Эллиот думает, что сказать ей.

— Я снова ходил в магазин сладостей.

— И как всё прошло?

— Конфеты были вкусными.

Она вздыхает.

— А люди? Что насчёт людей?

— Вместо обычного работника был какой-то парень, — отвечает Эллиот, вспоминая акцент мужчины, — Он сказал, что подменяет сестру.

Терапевт перестает записывать и поднимает на него глаза.

— Ты говорил с ним? Очень хорошо. Как думаешь, заговоришь ли ты с ним ещё раз?

Эллиот не знал. Тайрелл ощущался как кто-то подавляющий и тупой. У него не было представления о личном пространстве, и из-за того, как он нависал над собеседником, Эллиот чувствовал себя маленьким.

— Может быть, — говорит он. Ему всё ещё интересно, откуда у Тайрелла такой акцент. И ему нравятся конфеты и атмосфера в магазине.

Она улыбается, похоже, Эллиот сказал правильно.

— Думаю, тебе это пойдёт на пользу. На этой неделе попробуй начать с ним разговор. Спроси про него: какой цвет ему нравится, какая у него любимая сладость в магазине, где он вырос. Что-то такое.

Эллиот ненавидит начинать разговоры, его сердце принимается учащённо биться, стоит ему только подумать о том, чтобы поговорить с кем-нибудь, и ему приходится подолгу набираться мужества. Но если он смог задать вопрос или даже несколько, весь оставшийся день он гордится своим достижением. Для кого-то, может, начать разговор ничего не значит, но для Эллиота это сродни смертному приговору.

— Хорошо, — кивает он, даже несмотря на то, что совсем не собирается делать этого.

— Эллиот, — говорит терапевт разочарованным тоном, — не просто соглашайся со мной. Я хочу, чтобы ты и правда попробовал. Если тебе поможет, подумай, какая наилучшая и наихудшая ситуации могут произойти.

— Лучшей было бы… — Эллиот запинается, когда «Я ещё даже не пригласил тебя на чашку кофе» отчетливо раздаётся у него в голове, — завести друга.

— А худшей?

— Он не захочет со мной разговаривать.

— Ладно, — говорит терапевт, закидывая одну ногу на другую. Эллиот думает, как нечестно, что она может скрещивать ноги, а он — нет, не без того, чтобы это не оказалось тут же в её маленьком красивом блокноте, — Кто заговорил первым в прошлый раз?

— Он, — отвечает Эллиот.

«Ты вишнёвый парень.»

— Тогда он точно хочет поговорить с тобой, — отвечает она и бросает взгляд на часы, — Это всё на сегодня, просто запомни: вероятность осуществления худшего сценария — одна сотая.

«И всё-таки, шанс есть» — хочет ответить Эллиот.

***

Он заходит в магазин с трясущимися руками. «Какая твоя любимая сладость? Какой твой любимый цвет? Где ты вырос?»

Он опускает голову, чтобы не видеть прохожих, пока идёт к магазину. Он хотел записать вопросы на руке, но было бы совсем жалко, если бы рукав толстовки случайно задрался, и кто-нибудь их увидел.

«Какая твоя любимая сладость? Какой твой любимый цвет?»

Эллиот толкает дверь, заходя внутрь, и слышит, как колокольчики звенят, оповещая о его прибытии. Быстро окинув взглядом помещение, он замечает Тайрелла, погружённого в разговор с покупателем, так что Эллиот подходит к вишнёвым леденцам.

«Какая твоя любимая сладость?»

— Эллиот, — слышит он удивлённый голос Тайрелла.

«Какая твоя любимая сладость?»

Эллиот окидывает взглядом Тайрелла. На нём опять розовый фартук, а на руках резиновые перчатки. На его лице сияет довольная ухмылка, и Эллиот видит след муки.

— Приятно видеть тебя снова, — говорит Тайрелл, — я думал, что случайно отпугнул тебя.

Тайрелл снимает перчатки и засовывает их в карман фартука.

«Какая твоя…»

— У тебя на лице мука, — говорит Эллиот вместо этого.

Тайрелл касается лица и смахивает пятнышко большим пальцем.

— Больше нет? — спрашивает он. Когда Эллиот кивает, он смеётся и слизывает муку с пальца. Эллиот следит за этим движением, не мигая. — Прости, я просто пёк кексы. Хочу попробовать добавить их в ассортимент.

— Разве это не магазин сладостей? — у Эллиота не получается оторвать взгляд от рта Тайрелла.

— О, да, — отвечает Тайрелл, ухмыляясь, — но я медленно пытаюсь превратить его также и в пекарню. Никому не говори.

Последние слова он произносит наигранным зловещим шепотом. Не то, чтобы у Эллиота были знакомые, которым можно было бы рассказать.

— В любом случае, могу ли я сделать для тебя что-нибудь, älskling? — спрашивает Тайрелл.

— Какая твоя любимая сладость? — выпаливает Эллиот, чувствуя собственное учащённое сердцебиение, — Здесь.

Тайрелл моргает, и Эллиот может поклясться, что на мгновение его сердце остановилось, но Тайрелл всего лишь берёт его за руку и ведёт за собой. Эллиот смотрит вниз на большую ладонь, обхватившую его запястье, в лёгком недоумении. Почему от прикосновения Тайрелла по его телу пробежала тёплая волна?

— Лично я предпочитаю конфеты из японского отдела, — Тайрелл указывает на ящики свободной рукой, которая в данный момент не обхватывает запястье Эллиота.

— Хорошо, — отвечает Эллиот, не отрывая взгляда от ладони Тайрелла ни на секунду.

***

Эллиот забивает в поиск слово, которое использовал Тайрелл, позже, уже сидя в своей квартире, освещаемой лишь светом от монитора компьютера. Спустя несколько касаний к клавиатуре он находит значение того, что сказал ему Тайрелл. «Älskling» значит «дорогой» по-шведски.

Он швед.

Чтобы узнать больше, Эллиот просматривает все аккаунты, связанные с Тайреллом Уэлликом, и натыкается на его facebook. На одной фотографии он приобнимает одной рукой красивую темноволосую девушку. А на другой он целует красивого темноволосого парня.

(У Эллиота тёмные волосы.)

Тайрелл швед. Тайреллу нравятся девушки и парни. Тайрелл назвал его «дорогим». Эллиот не знает, что делать с этой информацией.

Но после того, как он покормил свою рыбку и заправил кровать, он думает о Тайрелле, шепчущем «Älskling» ему на ухо своим глубоким тёплым голосом, о больших руках, удерживающих его бёдра, и пытается унять эрекцию.

(Вместо этого он дрочит на изображение и закусывает подушку до боли в челюсти, когда кончает)

***

Он осмеливается снова зайти в магазин лишь спустя неделю. Он замечает Тайрелла, помогающего пожилой даме, и на несколько секунд застывает на пороге. Спрятав руки в карманы толстовки, он начинает изучать ассортимент. Где-то на середине внутреннего противостояния между мятными леденцами и карамельными леденцами его прерывает рука, опустившаяся ему на плечо.

— Эллиот, — говорит Тайрелл, — как ты?

«Я дрочил на эти руки.»

Глаза Эллиота встречаются с голубыми глазами Тайрелла.

— Голоден.

Тайрелл смеётся и снимает руку с чужого плеча, тут же пряча её в карман фартука.

— Вот, — он достаёт пакет со сладостями, — только что сделал, домашние.

«Я имел в виду не это» — Эллиот заглядывает внутрь протягиваемой упаковки, — карамельные леденцы, мятные леденцы, вишнёвые леденцы.» Эллиот не уверен, зачем ему так много леденцов. Он достаёт один, засовывает в рот и смотрит на Тайрелла.

— Спасибо.

— Всё, что угодно для моего любимого покупателя, — Тайрелл кивает в сторону пожилой женщины, — Как думаешь, можешь ли ты помочь мне с ней? Она ищет какие-то клубничные конфеты, и я никак не могу их найти.

— Она никогда не может вспомнить, как они называются, — Эллиот застёгивает упаковку со сладостями, прежде чем направиться к отделу с леденцами. Надо сказать, клубничные конфеты и правда было тяжело заметить посреди ряда со всевозможными угощениями, — вот тут.

Тайрелл вздыхает в облегчением.

— Ты просто спаситель, спасибо большое. Она пыталась убить меня взглядом, клянусь, ещё немного, и я бы не выдержал, — Тайрелл сгребает конфеты в пакет и завязывает его на узелок, — магазин почти пуст, так что после этого можем сесть и поговорить.

Эллиот кивает и занимает обычное место в углу, жуя свои конфеты, следя глазами за Тайреллом. Магазин скоро должен был закрываться, и в помещении было лишь несколько случайных человек, включая Эллиота. За окном стремительно темнело, и Эллиот хотел бы видеть звёзды, но загрязнённый, перенаселённый, яркий город скрыл их от него.

Эллиот бросает взгляд на часы: осталась двадцать одна минута. Он пялится на Тайрелла, пока тот управляется с кассой. Тайрелл двигается с уверенностью, как Эллиот никогда не смог бы. С уверенностью, о которой Эллиот может лишь мечтать. Быстро складывая покупки в пакеты, печатая на клавиатуре без возни, для Эллиота это было непостижимо. Так много всего в Тайрелле было непостижимым.

Тайрелл улыбается так, будто он — победитель, глядя вслед сварливой женщине, и поправляет фартук. Он поворачивается и подходит к Эллиоту.

— Как прошла твоя неделя? — начинает Тайрелл, стул под ним скрипит, когда он пододвигается ближе.

— Не знаю, — говорит Эллиот. Он кладёт карамельную конфету в рот и вдумчиво её разжёвывает, — было скучно.

Одно и то же дерьмо, изо дня в день.

— А ты часто скучаешь, Эллиот?

— Звучишь прямо как мой терапевт, — отвечает Эллиот.

Тайрелл качает головой, его плечи начинают трястись от смеха.

— Прости, прости.

После того, как Тайрелл наконец перестаёт смеяться, Эллиот всё-таки отвечает на вопрос.

— Наверно, — кибербезопасность не самая увлекательная профессия, но когда Эллиоту случается отразить кибератаку, он чувствует себя таким же счастливым, как ребёнок в магазине сладостей. Магазине сладостей, похожем на тот, в котором он сидит сейчас, и сейчас, странно, но он чувствует себя счастливее, чем когда работает за компьютером. — Ненавижу носить рубашки.

— Ты носишь что-то кроме толстовок? Я поражён, — шутит Тайрелл, — похоже, я — счастливчик, ведь я могу носить что сам захочу.

Эллиот окидывает взглядом розовый фартук, висящий у Тайрелла на шее.

— И ты выбрал это?

Тайрелл картинно хватается за сердце.

— Не знал, что ты имеешь что-то против розового.

— Нет, — говорит Эллиот, — выглядит неплохо.

«Выглядело бы ещё лучше на полу моей спальни, пока ты трахаешь меня на кровати». Представшая перед глазами сцена, поскрипывающая кровать и разгорячённая кожа против кожи, заставила его сжать руки на коленях. Как бы Тайрелл вёл себя в постели? Нежный и медленный, шепчущий милые глупости на ухо Эллиота, или резкий и стремительный, оставляющий укусы и синяки на его теле?

Эллиот глубоко вдыхает.

— Спасибо, — ухмыляется Тайрелл, вставая из-за стола, когда новый посетитель подходит к кассе, — если бы тут работал, мы могли бы носить парные фартуки. Если когда-нибудь захочешь найти лекарство от скуки, я буду рад работать с тобой тут.

Он заканчивает и натягивает резиновые голубые перчатки, готовый работать.

— Bon soir, Эллиот.

Эллиот пробыл здесь пятьдесят четыре минуты. Ему надо спешить.


	2. Chapter 2

Эллиот начинает приходить в магазин сладостей каждый день. Это неплохое местечко, где чужие глаза не смотрят на него осуждающе и кто-то хочет говорить с ним. Тайрелл может говорить сколько угодно, и Эллиоту даже не надо прикладывать особых усилий к ответам, тот смеётся даже когда Эллиот, кажется, не сказал ничего даже отдалённо смешного.

Он скоро совсем растолстеет, если продолжит так питаться. У него должен быть предлог, чтобы зайти в магазин, и, чтобы не выглядеть странно, он каждый раз покупает пакетик конфет. Его живот сильно негодует, как и его кошелёк, но Эллиота это не заботит. Не когда магазин сладостей больше похож на дом, чем его одинокая квартира.

Он идёт в магазин сразу после работы, иногда сказываясь больным просто чтобы провести весь день с Тайреллом.

Он часто помогает Тайреллу в магазине, сортируя коробки в кладовой. Он пытался выставлять сладости на полки витрины, но его руки слишком тряслись, и жар проносился по его телу, если кто-нибудь подходил близко.

Сегодня он снова пропустил работу, чтобы увидеться с Тайреллом. Прошлой ночью его квартира была полна холодного воздуха, навевала отрывки воспоминаний. Не то чтобы всё моментально исправится из-за Тайрелла и его мирной жизни в магазине сладостей, но он может притвориться, что всё нормально, хотя бы ненадолго.

Тайрелл открыл скрипнувшую дверь в кладовую, наклоняясь внутрь.

— Эллиот, не мог бы ты помочь мне кое с чем?

Эллиот вытирает вмиг вспотевшие ладони о чистый фартук, который дал ему Тайрелл.

— C чем?

— Не могу решить, стоит ли мне положить лимонные леденцы к карамели или рекламировать их за прилавком заранее?

Эллиот пожимает плечами.

— Ты просто мог бы сделать и то, и то.

— Ты великолепен, — Тайрелл делает шаг к нему, его глаза как будто светятся.

— Не то, чтобы, — бормочет Эллиот, — это просто конфеты.

Тайрелл — тот, кто действительно великолепен.

— Всё, что ты делаешь — великолепно, Эллиот. Я восхищён тобой.

Тайрелл очень хорошо обращается с комплиментами и лестью, и Эллиот совершенно очарован этим. Тот точно знает, что сказать, чтобы Эллиот начал таять.

— Спасибо, ты тоже весьма восхитительный.

Тайрелл смеётся, его руки в так и неснятых перчатках тянутся вверх, чтобы оказаться на щеках Эллиота.

— Ты прекрасен, — шепчет Тайрелл, поглаживая большим пальцем кожу под глазом Эллиота.

Никто до этого момента никогда не называл Эллиота прекрасным. Его считали одиноким, разбитым, но уж точно не прекрасным. И это поднимает что-то в нём. Что-то, что жаждет внимания и признания. Боль, распространяющаяся у него в животе, когда ему говорят комплименты. Неутолимый голод, который он безуспешно пытается заглушить.

Тайрелл нависает над Эллиотом всем телом, подталкивая его до тех пор, пока тот не ударился спиной о полку. Глаза Тайрелла сияют и горят сильнее, чем красные щёки Эллиота.

— Просто скажи «нет», и я остановлюсь.

Эллиот втягивает воздух и чувствует чужой выдох, пахнущий вишнёвыми леденцами. Несколько секунд они оба балансируют у края, единственный слышимый звук в комнате — их разгорячённое дыхание и мелодия шелеста, появляющаяся, когда Тайрелл проводит рукой по коже Эллиота.

— Ты погубишь меня, en söt, — сообщает Тайрелл, прежде чем нагнуться и прикусить нижнюю губу Эллиота, медленно оттягивая её.

И Эллиот позволяет ему, забывая как дышать.

— Хочу тебя в своей кровати, — говорит ему Тайрелл, опуская руку и кладя её на бедро Эллиота, — Хочу тебя на своём столе, — он приподнимает его толстовку, чтобы быстрее добраться до кожи, — на своей…

— Заткнись, — бормочет Эллиот, прежде чем взять дело в свои руки.

Рот Тайрелла на вкус как вишнёвые леденцы. Эллиот стонет от собственного желания, закинув руки на его плечи. Тайрелл отдаёт столько же, сколько получает, тщательно исследуя чужой рот, посвящая этому, кажется, всего себя. Тайрелл вздыхает так, будто наслаждается изысканным блюдом, поданным на небесах, Эллиот не может думать, его голова кружится от эйфории. Тайрелл раздвигает ноги Эллиота коленом, прижимаясь ещё ближе.

Кажется, будто весь флирт и напряжение между ними неизбежно вело к этому моменту: Эллиот, прижатый к шкафу в магазине сладостей, Тайрелл между его ног. Место, где они встретились, отлично подходит для их первого поцелуя. После нескольких секунд, которые ощущались часами, они отрываются друг от друга, чтобы вдохнуть, но они и не думают убирать руки.

— Это было… — Эллиот пытается восстановить дыхание, вцепившись руками в рубашку Тайрелла.

«Невероятно, восхитительно, как-на-ёбаном-седьмом-небе.»

— Это было. — соглашается Тайрелл, — Давай повторим.

— Ладно, — Эллиот сглатывает.

В этот раз их поцелуй медленнее, они изучают друг друга до тех пор, пока колокольчики над дверью не сообщают о прибытии нового посетителя.

Эллиот приходит домой и дрочит на воспоминание о губах Тайрелла и запахе вишнёвых леденцов.

Если честно, пожалуй, в последнее время Эллиот занимался этим слишком часто.

***

Эллиот приносит конфеты с собой на работу. Они хорошо отвлекают, когда ему нечего делать и всё, что он мог — сосредоточиться на неприятном зуде под кожей из-за рубашки. Он отдаёт предпочтение карамельным ирискам, потому что они застревают в зубах. Это ему нравится, потому что позже он может пробегать по ним языком и вспоминать о восхитительной утренней сладости.

Анжела снова поссорилась со своим парнем, и они громко обменивались взбешённым шёпотом, постоянно поворачиваясь и отворачиваясь друг от друга. Это самое увлекательное, что Эллиот видел за сегодня, после видео с милым пёсиком, которое он посмотрел раньше днём.

— Эй, — окликает его парень рядом. Эллиот поворачивается к нему. Он не может вспомнить имя парня, но, скорее всего, его зовут Боб, или Роберт, или ещё что-то такое. Было бы намного удобнее, если бы они все носили бейджики, — Где ты достал эти конфеты?

Эллиот смотрит на пластиковый пакетик, лежащий на его коленях, на котором, к счастью, не было названия магазина. Он не хотел бы, чтобы люди узнали о «Сладости для меня», это место для него будто собственный тайник, спрятанный от всего остального слепого города.

— Я не знаю, — отвечает он, прежде чем засунуть в рот еще один мятный леденец, глядя на парня.

Если он расскажет, то магазин сладостей перестанет быть особенным местом для Эллиота.

— Ладно, — говорит он, и Эллиот игнорирует его смущённое лицо и отворачивается к своей игре в пасьянс.

Понедельники — самые медленные дни, люди пытаются подстроиться под привычный ход вещей. Понедельники — те дни, когда люди собираются с силами и с решительными лицами приказывают себе идти на работу. Вот почему Эллиот поздно появляется здесь, чтобы поток людей угас прежде, чем он придёт. Понедельники — те дни, когда Эллиоту приходится покупать чёрствый хлеб в пекарне неподалёку, потому что весь свежий уже распродан. Вот почему Эллиот ненавидит понедельники.

Но этот понедельник — исключение. В этот понедельник он получает повышение.

И ещё он увольняется.

Начальник вызывает его к себе в кабинет как раз тогда, когда Эллиот уже занёс руку с конфетой, чтобы положить её в рот. Он берёт пакетик и засовывает его в карман, направляясь к Гидеону, пока парень рядом пристально изучает его взглядом.

— Могу я спросить, почему? — его начальник сидит за столом с хмурым лицом. Не то, чтобы было о чём переживать, по мнению Эллиота, он не был хорошим работником.

«Если когда-нибудь захочешь найти лекарство от скуки, я буду рад работать с тобой тут.»

Эллиот пожимает плечами и ещё ниже сползает в кресле.

— Просто мне кажется это правильным.

— Кажется правильным?

— Ага.

— Что, если я выделю тебе ещё выходных? Или стол больше!

Эллиот секунду размышляет над этим. Предложение стола побольше звучит неплохо. Ему не придётся сидеть рядом с надоедливым парнем.

— Мне никогда не нравилась эта работа, с самого начала, так что большой стол будет потрачен на меня попусту, — отвечает Эллиот, — и эти рубашки очень неудобные.

Его начальник прячет голову в ладонях так долго, что Эллиот начинает думать, что тот плачет.

— Я, наверное, пойду, — Эллиот медленно встаёт со стула и указывает большим пальцем на дверь, — эм, считайте это моим извещением за два дня.

Гидеон не шевелится. Эллиот быстро выскакивает из кабинета и направляется обратно к своему столу.

Анжела уже сидит на его стуле, готовая узнать у него все подробности, когда он доберётся до неё.

— Чего он хотел?

— Ничего, — отвечает Эллиот и продолжает раскладывать пасьянс.

По пути домой он подпрыгивает при ходьбе от воодушевления. Он никогда ещё не чувствовал себя таким свободным, солнце никогда не ощущалось таким мягким на его коже. Он возьмёт собаку на очень долгую прогулку как празднование, когда он доберётся домой.

И он просто гуляет, ходит по парку, наслаждаясь видом города. Собака чувствует его настроение и тоже находится в возвышенных чувствах, помечая и нюхая всё вокруг. Когда они возвращаются домой, Шейла ждёт их у двери.

— Вот, — она кладёт баночку ему на ладонь, — цены снова подскочили, высокий спрос.

— Спасибо.

— Могу я зайти? — спрашивает она.

Он считает, что это, конечно, лучше, чем компания его собственной правой руки на ночь, однако он не может снова не подумать о розовом фартуке на полу своей спальни.

— Прости, я не в настроении, — отвечает Эллиот, заходя в квартиру с собакой.

Он думал о Тайрелле слишком много в последнее время, каждое решение, которое он делает, было принято из-за него.

Эллиоту стоит перестать думать о нём, так что он занимается тем, что умеет лучше всего — обдалбывается. Облака в его голове достаточно чистые, чтобы он нашёл разумное объяснение тому, почему он всё время думает о Тайрелле. Тот, должно быть, промыл ему мозги.

Собака запрыгивает рядом с ним на кровать, сворачивается под рукой.

— Собака, — его губы движутся намного быстрее мыслей, — я ещё не назвал тебя?

***

Эллиот даже не знает, был ли Тайрелл серьёзен, когда предлагал ему работу, но пути назад уже не было. Лучше Эллиот потратит остаток своей жизни, подметая полы в магазине Тайрелла, чем сидя перед компьютером весь день, страдая от боли в спине. И ещё ему бы очень хотелось наконец-то носить парные фартуки.

Он заходит в магазин, и его потряхивает от сдерживаемой энергии. Он замечает Тайрелла у кассы и сразу направляется к нему. Его воодушевление вытеснило тревожность, всё же готовую вырваться на поверхность.

— Тайрелл, — выдыхает он.

Тайрелл растягивается в улыбке, предназначенной лишь для него одного.

— Эллиот.

— Я уволился с работы. Надеюсь, ты был серьёзен насчёт своего предложения.

Улыбка Тайрелла стала ещё ярче.

— Серьёзнее, чем когда-либо в своей жизни.

Тайрелл протягивает ему парный фартук, прижимается к Эллиоту, когда помогает ему с завязками.

— Ты выглядишь прекрасно, — голос Тайрелла звучит сладко, как мёд, и возбуждённо.

Дыхание Эллиота против его воли сбивается. Тайрелл определённо замечает это, потому что озорная ухмылка расползается шире по его лицу.

Этим вечером Тайрелл провожает его домой.

— Не могу же я позволить моему преданному сотруднику идти домой в одиночестве в первый рабочий день. Каким начальником ты меня считаешь?

***

Они вместе вваливаются в квартиру Эллиота, сталкиваясь руками, их дыхание учащено.

Эллиот обнимает Тайрелла за шею, пока тот подталкивает его спиной к двери. Пальцы Тайрелла вцепились в подол чужой рубашки.

— Что ты хочешь? — его голос звучит хрипло в изгиб шеи Эллиота.

— Что угодно. Всё.

— Это я могу тебе дать, — отвечает Тайрелл. Он отрывается от шеи Эллиота и быстро снимает с того рубашку, — сними брюки и жди меня в кровати.

— Зачем? Что ты делаешь?

— Увидишь. Просто ляг на кровать и начни трогать себя, медленно, — Тайрелл оставляет Эллиота у двери и идёт к своей сумке. Тот выскальзывает из штанов и с нетерпением растягивается на простынях, широко расставив ноги.

Эллиот начинает поглаживать себя, пока перед глазами проносились красочные картины. Он задумывается, станет ли Тайрелл удерживать его, пока сам будет трахать его, или посадит Эллиота к себе на колени, и ему придётся поработать, чтобы достичь разрядки. Может, он возьмёт Эллиота сзади, и спинка кровати будет громко стучать о стену от грубости и резкости его движений.

Эллиот не может сдержать громкий стон, запуская руку под бельё, чувствуя долгожданное облегчение.

— Тайрелл, — стонет он, — пожалуйста.

Слышится глухой звук.

— Jävla helvete, подожди, Эллиот, ты так хорошо справляешься. Ещё минутку, — слышится ещё несколько странных звуков и Эллиот на секунду задумывается о том, чтобы встать с кровати.

— Вот и всё, — Эллиот замечает усмешку Тайрелла, раздетого до нижнего белья, — видишь, прошло не так много времени.

— Такой красивый, — бормочет Тайрелл, забираясь к Эллиоту.

Он оставляет дорожку поцелуев на груди Эллиота, останавливаясь у сосков. Он прикусывает один, так что Эллиот не может сдержать всхлип, крепко сжимая в кулаках простынь.

— О, я ещё не сказал тебе, чем занять руки, прости, малыш. Можешь подержать их над головой ради меня?

Эллиот хныкает, его ладони трясутся и не хотят его слушаться. Тайрелл едва к нему прикасается, а он уже чувствует, что готов кончить. Тайрелл продолжает медленно подниматься от груди Эллиота в напряжённой шее, оставляя невесомые поцелуи и мягко прикусывая, когда Эллиот этого не ожидает. Его руки удобно расположились на бёдрах Эллиота, пальцы впились в кожу и мнут ягодицы.

— Ты такой хороший мальчик, всё ради меня, правда? — бормочет Тайрелл в изгиб челюсти Эллиота.

— Да, да, пожалуйста, Тайрелл, — выдыхает Эллиот, запрокинув голову назад.

— Перевернись, детка, — Тайрелл отстраняется от него.

Эллиот скулит, но выполняет просьбу и встаёт на колени, облокачиваясь на локти.

— Твое тело прекрасно, идеально для тебя, — слышит Эллиот из-за спины. Ему приходится сменить положение, Тайрелл ставит его на колени, — Я сейчас подготовлю тебя, малыш. Ты не возражаешь?

Эллиот может лишь промычать в ответ.

Звук открываемой упаковки лубриканта заставляет Эллиота дрожать. Он замирает на секунду, когда Тайрелл проникает пальцем в тугое кольцо мышц.

— Ты в порядке?

— Ага, — дрожащим голосом отвечает Эллиот. Палец проникает ещё глубже, и Эллиот крепко сжимает его внутри.

— Расслабься, малыш, — выдыхает Тайрелл ему в шею, — сможешь ради меня?

— Ага, — повторяет Эллиот, набирая полную грудь воздуха.

Он не привык к тому, что происходит сейчас, и Тайрелл глубже, чем Эллиот мог представить. Тайрелл добавляет ещё один палец, и Эллиот силой сдерживает себя от порыва отстраниться.

— Ты такой узкий, такой прелестный. Ты так хорошо справляешься, детка.

— Блять.

Пальцы внутри чуть сгибаются, мягко касаясь простаты. Руки Эллиота не выдерживают, и он падает на локти, выставляя себя ещё больше. Тайрелл повторяет движение, не давая Эллиоту ни секунды на отдых. Другую руку тот опускает на напряжённый член Эллиота, поглаживая в такт движению пальцев.

— Пожалуйста, Тайрелл, — Эллиота трясёт.

— Что, такое, малыш? — шепчет Тайрелл. В его голосе слышится поддразнивание, и если бы Эллиот обернулся, то увидел бы непривычную ухмылку на его лице — Хочешь, чтобы я тебя трахнул? Хочешь, чтобы я попробовал тебя на вкус?

— Хочу почувствовать тебя. Хочу, чтобы ты меня держал, — выходит невнятно, и Эллиот закидывает голову, когда Тайрелл твёрдо нажимает пальцем на простату Эллиота.

— Только потому, что ты был таким хорошим мальчиком.

Тайрелл переворачивает Эллиота, так что тот оказывается на спине с широко раздвинутыми ногами. В промежутке между временем, когда Эллиот потерял голову, и сейчас Тайрелл успел избавиться от нижнего белья. Эллиот наконец может внимательнее разглядеть его член, и из его горла вырывается стон, когда он осознаёт, что на деле даже лучше, чем в фантазиях.

Тайрелл располагается между разведённых ног Эллиота.

— Посмотри, твоя дырочка просто просит, чтобы её чем-то заполнили, — Тайрелл улыбается грязной улыбкой, — Ты так хорош, детка, — воркует Тайрелл, с силой вжимая головку в подрагивающую дырочку.

Эллиот откидывает голову назад со всхлипом.

— Тайрелл, пожалуйста, ещё, — умоляет он, пытаясь прижаться ещё сильнее к его члену.

— Терпение, — говорит Тайрелл, сосредоточенно наблюдая за тем, как дырочка расширяется, пытаясь принять его в себя, — Ты выглядишь прекрасно, умоляя о моём члене.

Тайрелл толкается ещё, заполняя Эллиота, растягивая его до предела. Эллиот заглушает всхлип ладонью, его тело бьёт крупная дрожь.

— Тихо, всё хорошо. Самое сложное позади. Ты был таким хорошим мальчиком, — похвала только заставляет Эллиота трястись ещё сильнее.

Тайрелл ждёт, пока тот расслабится, мягко оглаживая ладонью член Эллиота. Эллиот вжимается спиной в простыни и, когда чувствует себя готовым, бормочет:

— Двигайся.

— Что говорят хорошие мальчики?

— Двигайся, пожалуйста.

И Тайрелл подчиняется, двигаясь назад, и снова толкается внутрь, задавая быстрый и резкий темп. Эллиот выгибается, впиваясь пальцами в волосы Тайрелла. С его губ срываются стоны каждый раз, когда Тайрелл толкается вперёд. Он слышит пошлые шлепки кожи о кожу, которые их тела создают при соприкосновении. Спинка кровати и в самом деле бьётся о стену, и Эллиот знает, что Шейла всё слышит.

— Захотел тебя тогда же, когда увидел впервые, — выдыхает Тайрелл, — Хотел перегнуть тебя через эту ёбаную стойку и связать фартуком. Не остановился бы, даже если бы кто-нибудь зашёл. Взял бы тебя прямо у них на глазах, чтобы они знали, кому ты принадлежишь.

Тайрелл берёт руки Эллиота и прижимает их над его головой, и в этой позе член ударяет по простате ещё сильнее.

— Мой прелестный älskling.

Той рукой, которая не удерживает Эллиота в одно положении, он щипает его за соски, оглаживает живот, спускаясь ниже к члену. Тайрелл ускоряется, толкаясь быстрее, вырывая тихие вздохи и стоны из груди Эллиота.

— Мой хороший мальчик, кончи для меня.

Ласковое прозвище доводит Эллиот до края. Всю ночь похвалы сводили его с ума. Никто никогда не звал его хорошим мальчиком раньше, и он так хочет быть хорошим мальчиком для Тайрелла, его лучшим мальчиком. Он выкрикивает, и это отдалённо напоминает имя Тайрелла, когда кончает, пачкая свой живот.

Тайрелл не прекращает толчки, раздвигая ноги Эллиота, входя под лучшим углом. Он продолжает двигаться до тех пор, пока Эллиот не начинает содрогаться от переизбытка ощущений, и скулёж не срывается с его губ.

— Хочу быть твоим хорошим мальчиком, хочу, чтобы ты кончил, — стонет Эллиот между выдохами, — Пожалуйста.

И как Тайрелл может отказать своему мальчику? Он кончает, его член растягивает Эллиота, движения замедляются. Тайрелл обессиленно опускает голову, его шея мокрая от пота. Он отпускает ноги Эллиота и выходит, падая на кровать рядом с Эллиотом.

Эллиот чувствует сперму в себе, но не обращает на это внимания, прикрывая глаза.

— Нам нужно в душ, — говорит Тайрелл.

— Завтра.

Завтра они поговорят, и примут душ, и пойдут вместе на работу в парных розовых фартуках.


End file.
